


Modern one shots

by ClumsyFirefly



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyFirefly/pseuds/ClumsyFirefly
Summary: bunch of modern one shots that im going to post here, various otp prompts from tumblr.





	Modern one shots

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot I wrote at 2 am, don't hate me haha.. its short and Patsy has just gotten her wisdom teeth out

Delia sat on the couch with a cuppa tea and laughed, Patsy lay sprawled out on the lazy boy. The redhead had just gotten her wisdom teeth out about an hour ago. She had been asleep for the past twenty minutes, suddenly she woke up and looked at Delia intently.

“I love you Delia Busby,” Patsy smiled and said as loudly as possible.

“Say it a little louder for those upstairs Pats,” Delia teased.

Suddenly the front door opened in came Trixie.

“Hello sweeties,” She smiled.

“Hi Trixie!” Delia called out.

“I LOVE YOUUU! You didn’t say it back,” Patsy cried out dramatically, she was still high from laughing gas.

Trixie raised an eyebrow at the two. Patsy had now made her way over to Delia and was kneeling in front of her. She had Delias hands in her own and squeezed them gently with a big cheeky grin. Though Patsy’s cheecks were quite swollen so Delia couldn’t help but think Patsy adorable right now.

“I love you Pats,” Delia smile, she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Is she okay?” Trixie asked with genuine concern as she looked at Patsy on the floor.

“She got her wisdom teeth out,” Delia smiled at her.

“Oh dear,” Trixie chuckled and strode off to the kitchen, “I forgot about that.” she called as she got to the kitchen.

Delia smiled and returned her attention to Patsy, she realized the redhead was crying a bit.

“Oh sweetheart,” Delia said softly as she stroked Patsy’s hair, “What is it?

"I just.. I love you soo much,” Patsy sobbed slightly, she had her hands on Delias thighs now and looked into blue eyes, “I don’t know what I’d do without Deels.”

Delia’s heart melted right then and there, she pulled the woman into a hug and was careful not to hurt her face. She hugged Patsy tightly and whispered in her ear, “I love you so dearly Cariad.”

Patsy looked at her with her chipmunk face, even through the swelling you could see the redheads huge cheesy grin.


End file.
